


A Chance to Dance

by kittynoir



Category: mine - Fandom
Genre: Dates, Marvel inspired universe, Other, high school dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynoir/pseuds/kittynoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a dance on the way, what will Luke la Chance and Jasmine Kite do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dateless

**Author's Note:**

> Story featuring original characters that I created including : Luke la Chance/Black Cat Boy and Jasmine Kite/Lady Arachnid, taking place on Earth-Maverna, a Marvel Comics type universe that I created. ( P.S. :They’re High Schoolers) Jacob Johnson and Mindy Carline are in here too along with some others.

Luke la Chance was worried. The dance was only two days away and he still didn’t have a date. It wasn’t that nobody liked him, but that he didn’t know who to ask.Little did he know that he wasn’t the only one having this problem. Lady Arachnid stood on top of a building in another part of the city. She had no idea what to do about the dance. No one had asked her and she was too shy to ask anyone if they’d like to go to the dance with her.   
Earlier that same day at school: “Why don’t you ask Jasmine out?” Jacob asked Luke “As far as I know, she doesn’t have a date to the dance.” “I don’t know.” Luke replied. “It’s my first dance. And maybe I’m also afraid that she’ll say no.” “Dude you won’t know until you ask her.” Jacob told his best friend. “And no matter what she says, I’ve got your back.” “I know. And thank you.” Luke smiled at Jacob, thankful to have such a good friend.

Back in the present Black Cat Boy looks around. ‘I wonder what Lady Arachnid is up to’ he wondered. So he went off to look for her.


	2. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Cat Boy asks Lady Arachnid for advice.

Black Cat Boy eventually found her sitting on top of one of the taller buildings in the city. “Hey.” he greeted. Lady Arachnid nodded in response. Black Cat Boy walked up to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. “Some view, huh.” Lady Arachnid said after a few minutes of silence. “Yeah, it sure is.” Black Cat Boy responded. There was another few minutes of silence. Finally, Black Cat Boy spoke up. “So there’s this girl I’d like to ask to the dance at my school. I don’t know if she has a date, but as far as my friend knows she doesn’t have one. So what do you think? Should I go for it?” Lady Arachnid thought for a minute. “I might ask her if I was in your position, but I’m not. I’m not sure if I should even give you a straight answer. Do what you think is best.” she responded. And with that, Lady Arachnid swung away on a web, leaving Black Cat Boy almost as clueless and confused as when he got there.


End file.
